1950-51 OHA Senior Season
This is the 1950-51 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Senior A series: Note: The Ontario Hockey Association has since renamed the Senior A level as Senior AAA and the Senior B level as Senior AA. In this article the contemporary terms are used. ='History'= In 1950-51, the Canadian Amateur Hockey Association started a new level of senior hockey called the Major series. In Ontario a league at that level was formed which included three of the four Senior A teams from 1949-50. Only the Owen Sound Mercurys were left. To fill this gap the Ontario Hockey Association combined the Senior A & B levels. Four groups - Southwestern, Western, Central,and Eastern - each were allowed to send one team to the provincial A playoffs and one team to the provincial B playoffs. Each group set up its own system to determine the teams to advamce. Only the Senior A champion could go on to the Allan Cup playoffs. ='Southwestern Group'= There were only two teams in this group. The Chatham Maroons and Sarnia Sailors also played in the International Hockey League. The two teams played a series with the winner advancing to the A playoffs and the loser going to the B playoffs. Playoff Best of 5 *'Sarnia' 7 Chatham 5 *Chatham tied Sarnia (score missing) *'Sarnia' 6 Chatham 4 *'Chatham' 5 Sarnia 3 *'Chatham' 4 Sarnia 3 *'Chatham' 4 Sarnia 1 Chatham Maroons beat Sarnia Sailors 3 games to 2, 1 tie. The OHA ruled that a Chatham player, Ernie Dick, was ineligible. The Maroons were penalized their first two wins that he had played in. Sarnia now had a 2-1 lead with 1 tie. *'Sarnia' 6 Chatham 1 Sarnia Sailors beat Chatham Maroons 3 games to 1, 1 tie. Sarnia Sailors advanced to the Senior A playoffs. Chatham Maroons advanced to the 1950-51 OHA Senior B Playoffs. ='Western Group'= Standings Brantford Nationals, Port Colborne Merchants, Woodstock, St Catharines, Crowland Bisons, Grimsby. Standings are unavailable. The top 4 teams in the group were in the playoffs. Playoffs 'Semi Finals' Best of 5 *'Brantford' 14 Niagara Falls 6 *'Brantford' 7 Niagara Falls 6 *'Brantford' beat Niagara Falls (score missing) Brantford beat Niagara Falls 3 games to none. Best of 7 *'Port Colborne' 6 Woodstock 3 *'Port Colborne' beat Woodstock (score missing) *'Woodstock' 7 Port Colborne 6 *'Port Colborne' 7 Woodstock 4 *'Woodstock' 5 Port Colborne 4 *'Port Colborne' 6 Woodstock 3 Port Colborne beat Woodstock 4 games to 2. In its first two wins Port Colborne had used a former pro - Edward Young - who had not been reinstated as an amateur. They lost these two wins. The series was changed to Best of 5 with Woodstock leading 2 games to 1. *'Woodstock' 3 Port Colborne 1 Woodstock beat Port Colborne 3 games to 1. 'Final' Best of 7 *'Brantford' 6 Woodstock 3 *Brantford 2 Woodstock 2 *'Brantford' 6 Woodstock 4 *'Brantford' 4 Woodstock 4 *'Brantford' 7 Woodstock 4 Brantford beat Woodstock 3 games to none. Brantford was given the option of going to the A or B playoffs. It chose the B (which gave the team more games & more revenue). Woodstock went to the A playoffs. Brantford advanced to the 1950-51 OHA Senior B Playoffs ='''Central Group= Big Seven League Standings Statistics are unavailable. The first and second place teams played off. The winner went on to the Senior A playoffs. The loser met the winner of the 3rd place - 4th place playoff series (Markham vs. Alliston) for a spot in the Senior B playoffs. Collingwood, Newmarket, and Midland entered the 1950-51 OHA Intermediate A Playoffs. Playoffs First place - second place final Best of 7 Owen Sound beat Stouffville 4 games to 1. Owen Sound advanced to the Senior A playoffs. Stouffville advanced to the Group Senior B final. ='Eastern Group'= Standings Gananoque was an Intermediate team and entered the 1950-51 OHA Intermediate A Playoffs. Playoffs 1st PLACE - 2nd PLACE FINAL Best of 5 *'Peterborough Petes' 8 Kingston 3 *'Kingston' 4 Peterborough Petes 2 *'Peterborough Petes' 7 Kingston 3 *'Peterborough Petes' 4 Kingston 3 Peterborough Petes beat Kingston Nylons 3 games to 1. The Petes advanced to the Senior A playoffs. Kingston advanced to the Group Senior B final vs. the winner of the 3rd place - 4th place series. ='Provincial Senior A Playoffs'= Semi Finals Best of 3 *'Sarnia' 6 Woodstock 2 *'Sarnia' 14 Woodstock 1 Sarnia Sailors beat Woodstock 2 games to none. Best of 7 *'Owen Sound' 10 Peterborough 2 *'Owen Sound' 8 Peterborough 7 *'Owen Sound' 7 Peterborough 4 *'Owen Sound' 15 Peterborough 3 Owen Sound Mercurys beat Peterborough Petes 4 games to none. Final Best of 7 *'Sarnia' 3 Owen Sound 2 *'Owen Sound' 9 Sarnia 4 *'Owen Sound' 7 Sarnia 4 *'Owen Sound' 3 Sarnia 2 *'Sarnia' 8 Owen Sound 5 *'Owen Sound' 10 Sarnia 2 Owen Sound Mercurys beat Sarnia Sailors 4 games to 2. '''Owen Sound Mercurys advanced to the 1950-51 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs. ='Galleries'= Team Photos 50-51OSMer.jpg|'Champion' Owen Sound Mercurys Game Ads 50-51OHASrCentGrpFStouffvilleGameAd.jpg|Central Group Final @ Stouffville 50-51OHASrUnionvilleGameAd.jpg|Central Group @ Unionville 50-51OHASrOSoundSeasonTickets.jpg|Owen Sound season tickets 50-51OHASrOSoundGameAd.jpg|Central Group @ Owen Sound ='See Also'= *1950-51 OHA Senior B Playoffs *1950-51 OHA Senior B Season *List of OHA Senior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1951 in hockey